Blassreiter Top Characters
Blassreiter Blassreiter (ブラスレイター Burasureitā) is a 2008 Japanese anime from the animation studio Gonzo and the multimedia studio Nitro+. The title is pseudo-German and literally means "Pale Rider". A manga titled Blassreiter -genetic- also exists and is serialized in Champion Red magazine. Along with The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk, and later Strike Witches, this series was officially broadcast with English subtitles on the video websites YouTube, Crunchyroll, and BOST TV. It has been licensed for a North American release by Funimation Entertainment. Joseph Jobson Name: Joseph Jobson Age: Unknown Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Joseph Jobson is a lone, mysterious figure who serves as a Demoniac hunter. He is often seen either talking to Elea or whittling a statue of the Virgin Mary and is considered as a good candidate for the role of Blassreiter since his extraordinary sense of self-control allows him to retain his sanity, at the cost of remaining weaker than other more 'open-minded' opponents like Xargin or Beatrice. During the course of the story, he causes motorbike star Gerd Frentzen to become paralyzed. As a result, he becomes one of XAT's primary targets (he then becomes known as 'Blue' due to his body color). It was after one of his run-ins with the police forces that he befriends Malik, Amanda's adopted brother, with whom he shares similar experiences of bullying and social isolation. He is later reunited with the revived Sasha (who now bore white hair and a cybernetic implant in her left eye) and agrees to receiving the Pale Horse physical enhancement program, which will theoretically allow him to develop greater strength at the cost of his own self-control. The experiment later proves successful, turning himself into a berserker-like Blassreiter with red outlines instead of blue ones. But in the berserker state, haunted by illusions, he can't tell the difference between friend or foe, even attacking Sasha and Amanda. Only Snow was able to bring him to his senses after sustaining heavy injuries. Joseph fights outside Zwölf's base with Beatrice after the confrontation with Snow. He nearly kills her before Xargin interrupts and defeats him, claiming that the power Joseph had was fake. Near the end of the battle with Xargin the second time , Gerad Frentzen and Hermann Saltza take over his body. Then near the end, he dies along with Xargin and appears again years later after the XAT is reestablished by Amanda. Amanda Werner Name: Amanda Werner Age: 26 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Amanda Werner is a female officer of XAT. She is Hermann's partner, and Malek's adoptive sister. She is hesitant in her orders to kill Blue/Joseph, and after Malik is turned into a Demoniac, attempts to stop XAT from killing him. When almost all XAT officers and civilian personnel were killed or turned to Amalgams, Amanda was one of two human survivors along with Hermann, and the only one to apparently save herself when the helicopter that the helicopter used in their escape was destroyed. She was later admitted into Zwölf and offered a role as an operative, although she accepted only for Malik's sake, proudly stating that so long someone from XAT lived, XAT itself continued to exist. During the chaos that preceded Xargin's assault, she stormed Zwölf's HQ with Hermann and rescued Malik, turning to her aunt for protection and shelter. She stayed there when Joseph went to his doomed fight with Xargin, and in the years later she managed to rebuild XAT, serving as an instructor to the new task force. Following Joseph's death, after the end of the series, she becomes the new pilot of GARM and thus Elea's partner. While Amanda is an ordinary human, she shows a high degree of experience in firearms and melee fights similar to her former colleagues. Also, after the destruction of XAT, she becomes the pilot of her team's lone remaining Paladin, which is embedded with the names of her deceased friends as a memento of their sacrifice. Hermann Saltza Name: Hermann Saltza Age: 28 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Amanda's partner and an officer of XAT, Hermann was a good friend of Gerd Frentzen, having raced with him for a long time. He was known as reckless and more often than not ignored orders, much to his superior's chagrin and his colleagues' amusement, though he stayed loyal to his duty to hunt down Amalgams. Gerd's transformation in an Amalgam left him stunned and desperate, and he and Malek were the only ones to defend Gerd even after he started behaving erratically. Seeing Joseph - or Blue as he knew him - killing his friend worsened his condition, fueling his extreme hatred toward Joseph and blaming him for Gerd's fate. When Wolf revealed his nature as an Amalgam and took over XAT, Hermann was the only human survivor who escapes along with Amanda by piloting a helicopter that ended up crash-landing soon after he ejected Amanda to safety. Laying on the brink of death, he was saved by Beatrice, who gave him her blood and turned him into an Amalgam. Although following his resurrection he suffered from amnesia and couldn't remember their encounter. He discovered the truth inside Zwölf HQ, where he fled in a frenzy after stealing the prototype '666 Bike' (a floating platform-motorbike designed for Joseph to use). Pursued by Amanda and initially willing to find and kill Wolf alone as retribution for his dead friends of XAT, he agreed to team-up with her and rescue Malek. he ends up fighting Beatrice soon after, recognizing her as the one responsible not only for his, but for Gerd's and Malek's fate as well. He lands a killing blow during their fierce battle, and Beatrice uses her final attack on Malek before dying. Hermann took the hit instead and died soon after in Amanda's arms. Hermann's Demoniac form is that of a red-armoured, demon-horned warrior with spiral motifs on his shoulder pads and head, armed with an enormous two-handed halberd equipped with a retractable chain-linked blade. He makes proficient use of the motorbike stolen from Zwölf, using it as a floating platform for aerial combat. Magwald Xargin Name: Magwald Xargin Age: Unknown Gender: Male Nationality: Germany The primary antagonist of the series, Magwald Xargin was once an enthusiastic and generous researcher in his university years who tried his best to help the immigrant population, finding it unthinkable that humans wouldn't help their peers and opposing the racist views that were commonplace in his country. He was Sasha's lover and a great supporter of her research, though he didn't know its objectives, believing it to be a revolutionary medical discovery. The extreme acts of intolerance he suffered, from the fire at the church where he met Josephfor the first time to the death of Sasha, drove him to disillusionment and utter despair, and when Victor Strachus bestowed him the power of theAmalgams, to complete madness. Now driven by a Messianic complex, he saw humanity as a hopeless race incapable of anything other than harm and destruction and vowed to exterminate them all himself, replacing them with a much more pure population of Amalgams. He wounded Joseph in the same event that saw him become the enemy of mankind and granted him his blood, turning him into his fiercest foe, and sometime later stumbled upon Beatrice and her dead horse. He resurrected them both and took them in as his right arm and mare respectively. While driven by genocidal ideals, Xargin is very calm, polite, and religious, often reading the Bible or citing prayers. His very appearance reflects his belief of being a savior, as he's always bare-footed and clothed in white, with almost feminine facial features. Xargin showed himself rarely, although he beat Malek and Joseph easily when he made his second appearance and took part in the assault of the Zwölf HQ, killing Victor Strachus. He is finally stopped after killing Joseph by being showered with Isis nanomachines, which reduce him and his whole army of Amalgams to ash, which he surprisingly takes in stride as the will of God. In the hologram that was shown at the end of the series he was present in the background, next to Beatrice. Beatrice Grese Name: Beatrice Grese Age: 32 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany A mysterious doctor who works at Clermont Medical Hospital and gives Gerd Frentzen a pill that would cure his paralysis under the condition that he would keep it confidential. Later on, Beatrice also givesMalek a pill as well and even brainwashes Wolf over to her cause. She turns out to be working with Xarginto replace humanity with Demoniacs, which she claims are evolved humans. Beatrice is eventually attacked and wounded by the Apocalypse Knight sand ends up disowning Wolf when he loses control of the Demoniacs. During the invasion of Zwölf, she's severely wounded by Joseph in his Blassreiter form, but is saved by Xargin. She is later left to take care of the Zwölf castle after Xargin leaves. While there, Beatrice finds out that the Isis files are missing and tracks down Amanda and Hermann. She is then confronted by Hermann in the forest and tells him that she's responsible for what happen to Gerd and Malek. They engage in a fierce battle. Beatrice is eventually defeated by Hermann with the help of Malek.